No One Left to Love Her
by lizziekiss
Summary: AU All of Kagome's friends have found love after she used the Shikon Jewel to wish for their happiness. Sesshomaru comes when Kagome is at her lowest and most loney and asks her to help him care for Rin. Can kagome stand up to the Yokai Lord? KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I dont own any of the characters... but enjoy... also the updates should be pretty frequent as Ive got this story beating the inside of my head screaming to get out.

_And then he took her into her arms and kissed her softly, she melted into his arms and sighed against him,_

"_don't sigh it makes you seem so much older"_

"_I know you've told me a thousand times" she said wrapping her arms around his neck_

"_you make me happy, you silly little human you make me truly happy"_

Ever get the feeling that you've missed the whole plot? Yeah I know that feeling too… its like when you turn on the TV and only catch half of your favorite show, its sad really…

What?

You want to know who just kissed? You want to know what was going on?

Well… I guess I better start at the beginning… I will catch you all up during the commercial… oh man this ain't TV?…. Ok well let me give you a little run down of the events before the story starts…

It all started about 2 days after everyone had banded together to destroy Naraku…

Kagome had taken the Shikon jewel and run into the night, Sesshomaru had found her carrying the jewel and had offered to take her back to her friends in exchange for the jewel.

Kagome had said no and then finally got up the nerve to make the pure wish that would destroy the jewel…

But before she got a chance Sesshomaru looked her over and asked her if she would put all of their differences aside and call them friends…

she nodded agreeing, then Kagome held the jewel tight and while Sesshomaru watched she wished that ALL of her friends would find happiness and love.

The Shikon jewel had found its purpose and dispersed into a million pieces disappearing into nothingness as Kagome watched…

now the next morning is where our story starts…


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up and instantly knew that something was different…

and then she looked at Inuyasha….

And he finally was a full demon….

There were marks on his face much like the ones that Sesshomaru sported and Kagome almost cried, she knew that this was what he wanted and then she got up and went outside there she over heard Miroku speaking to Sango,

"please Sango hear me out… I wont ever ask you again to bear my children, I just want you to continue traveling with me"

"Miroku, I don't know if I can, I just want you to be happy, I want you to find a woman that can marry you and bear you dozens of children"

Kagome only watched as Miroku absentmindedly rubbed his hands together before finally noticing that something was different…

then he took the beads from his hand and noticed that his wind tunnel was gone.

"Sango! Its gone! Its finally gone!" Miroku said showing his now normal hand to Sango as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Miroku couldn't help it as Sango held him close. He just felt so right here with her. "Sango marry me… I mean it… lets start a life together."

Kagome watched as Sango almost choked to death then raised her hand to slap Miroku…

but then she noticed something, his face was totally sincere, she stopped her hand in the air, before bursting into tears "why Miroku?"

"because the wind tunnel is gone… I don't have to fear leaving a wife as a widow… I have the rest of my natural life ahead of me, and I want to spend it with you." he then grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, it was fierce and needy and made him tremble. But Kagome thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen when Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and returned the kiss.

Kagome headed back inside to talk to Inuyasha, although she knew that it would not be the same with him, when she arrived Inuyasha was inside having a heated argument with Kikyo

"I told you already I didn't wish on the Shikon jewel, because I promised you that I would become human, I wanted so badly to be human for you"

"but Inuyasha I have a real body… I'm living again, Inuyasha I'm a real woman again and I didn't do this either."

And it was true Kikyo had a new body but it was different then her old one…

what had happened was Kikyo had become an ethereal being, she in essence was a ghost, but she had now a earthly form, and she could travel between heaven and hell to help lost souls make the transition, but Kagome was crushed when she watched Inuyasha reach out and touch Kikyo and then pull her into his arms.

Kagome felt her heart break when Kikyo stood on tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips.

Kagome left the hut and went to the river wondering if she would ever find love, then debated on leaving through the well.

"if I leave now, no one will even know I'm gone and then I can have grandpa seal the well and keep them all here and keep them from following me"

Kagome ran as fast as she could before reaching the well and jumping in feet first…

The cold hard ground met her feet as she felt a familiar twinge go up her ankle she collapsed to the ground defeated thinking that she would never go home to her own time. She climbed out sadly and then she was met face on by Kouga.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome said trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She thought that Kouga was here to take her from all the sappy love stories going on around her.

"Kagome I'm so sorry" the wolf demon said softly "I know I claimed you as my woman but I thought that you would be happier with the mutt… so I found myself a mate. I hope that you and him are happy together"

Kagome's eyes began to water as his words drifted to her ears, she almost couldn't believe it, every man that she had ever had feelings for had walked out on her in mere moments. Her voice cracked as she began to speak,

"no Kouga he is with Kikyo now, and they are going to be very happy together, I was about to go home to my time, it was nice meeting you Kouga and what we shared was very special, I hope that you have a happy life with your mate. I wish you the best I really do"

And Kouga just hugged her softly before running off into the forest.

Kagome was alone again just the way it always was.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Sesshomaru had talked to Kagome in the forest...

and two weeks since Kagome's wish had destroyed the Shikon jewel.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you were going to bring the Shikon jewel home with you when you left weeks ago" a smiling Rin asked.

"no child I was unable to procure it, it was destroyed already when I arrived,"

"aw too bad" she said before bounding off to pick some flowers.

That's when Sesshomaru noticed the smell, it smell was coming from Rin, and then he knew what it was, the girl had just turned 14 and he had prepared himself for this but he was very much like her father, and this was one of the last signs that his little girl was becoming a woman.

"Jakken! Come here!" he called out to the frog like demon that was his servant, "how do humans deal with their first blood?"

"please forgive this one master! I do not know how a human deals with this sort of problem, please master be kind" the small man covered his head awaiting the killing blow that did not come.

"who would know Jakken?" Sesshomaru said thinking hard.

"what about that strange miko that your brother travels with? I'm sure that she's old enough to have the same human afflictions" he said looking to his master.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin as she played with Ah-Un in the flowers. "take the child home, I will return with the miko"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat in awe of the children as they hung onto every word of Kikyo's story, she had helped Kikyo make up a story to explain her long absence from the small village, and now watched as Kikyo told the towns people the same story. Kagome felt a little bad for lying to them all but they loved Kikyo and were glad to have her back no matter how it came about.

Kagome got up and decided to take a little walk, she had headed straight into the forest not caring what she met there, she had lost her passion for life, 25 unsuccessful attempts to return home through the well were sure to do that to someone.

Then Kagome heard a voice behind her call out

"miko, can I have a word with you?"

Kagome did not even turn around to answer,

"I'm no miko, she is still at the village, Kikyo is her name she will be more than happy to help you with whatever you need"

"Kagome" the cool voice said "I need your powers not hers"

Kagome turned around almost bumping into Sesshomaru a look of shock on her face "why do you need me?"

He sighed obviously regretting this "its about Rin, she has a human affliction and I don't know how to care for her"

Kagome's scowl softened as she saw the pain in his eyes, his face was cold and stoic but his eyes seemed to reach out to her, and she wished for a moment that Inuyasha's eyes had pleaded with her to stay the way that Sesshomaru's were right now.

"fine let me go tell my friends that I will be gone for the day"

"no Kagome I want you to stay with us until Rin is better"

"I can't" Kagome began "my friends will never let me leave to go live with their enemy!"

"why? What is keeping you with them? Inuyasha is a full demon now and he's picked that other miko over you, the monk has run off with the other woman and the little fox has found a family to take him in. where do you fit in Kagome?" he looked at her looking for the answers.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the truth hit Kagome like a train, he watched as her features became twisted and she seemed to deflate before bursting into tears and crumpling onto the ground sobbing wildly, he had not meant to hurt her this way, but he was only trying to speak the truth.

"you're right! Oh god why are you right?" she wailed as her tears began to subside

"I am always right woman you have just failed to learn that before now" he said as he reached down and pulled Kagome to her feet. "will you come with me?" and he watched as she nodded her tear streaked face and began to lead the way back to the village.

Inuyasha met them at the edge of the village shouting at Sesshomaru to explain why he was with Kagome and why she was crying. Before anyone could say anything more Kagome had begun to speak "Inuyasha it will be fine I'm going to spend a few days with your brother so that I can tend to Rin, I was crying because I felt bad about how I treated him when he came to ask for my help," she tried to look as guilty as possible "Rin is really sick and I accused him of trying to use me to get to you, it was awful really"

And Sesshomaru could only watch as Inuyasha took the sleeve of the fire rat robe and dried Kagome's tears murmuring things to her softly trying to get her to calm down, and all was going well until Kikyo came over and tried to talk to Kagome.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru the most pitiful look before saying "Lord Sesshomaru if you would only go with me to my hut I can gather my things and we can be on our way" then she slowly led the way to the hut and went inside returning a few moments later with her yellow backpack ready for anything her mind could think of.

"lets go" were the only other words spoken as they left walking side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

The two did not speak until they made camp that night, they had traveled in uncomfortable silence until Kagome finally decided to speak

"thank you so much for asking me to go with you"

Sesshomaru's face must have given away more of his shock then he thought because she quickly added,

"I was miserable there but couldn't really see the reason, I'm glad that you could show me, and help me get away."

And then his curiosity got the better of him as he watched her light the fire and put the rabbit he caught over the flame "why not go home through the well?"

Kagome studied her hands for a moment before replying "I couldn't it was like it was sealed… it wouldn't let me through"

The young miko piqued his intrigue as she pulled out a array of strange items including her sleeping bag and set them up around the fire, then they ate in silence as his mind went a mile a minuet before Kagome's soft voice spoke again.

"did I do the right thing when I wished for all of my friends to be happy?"

Sesshomaru thought of how happy he had been when he found out that his brother had become a full Yokai and did not need to be sought out and killed any longer for being a blight on their fathers name. He met Kagome's eyes "that is what you wished for with the Shikon jewel?"

He watched as she nodded softly

" if you still felt like you had done the right thing would you even need to ask?"

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment

"do you think that I did the right thing?" she strained the word 'you' to put emphasis on it.

"I think that you are a foolish girl that was more concerned with her friends happiness then she was with her own. You have been foolish enough to want to suffer just so you could see others happy."

"I know but I somehow thought that I would be the one to make one of them happy"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome had already slipped into her sleeping bag and turned away from him ending the conversation.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was the smell of Kagome's tears.


	5. Chapter 5

"its called your period Rin, and its nothing to be scared of, the bleeding only happens for a few days every month, and all it means is that you're not pregnant"

Kagome held the younger girl in her arms as a servant took away the blood stained sheets, she thought to herself that this must have been what Sesshomaru had wanted her to come for, there was no way that he could have helped Rin through this.

"are you sure I'm normal Kagome?" Rin asked her eyes full of tears.

"yes I'm sure, every woman gets it, I get it too. But why don't we go and get you cleaned up and I can show you how to take care of this yourself?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Kagome slipped into Sesshomaru's office as he looked over some papers

"I know you're there and you're getting just as bad as the girl, always following me thinking that you can just butt in on my privacy"

"I'm sorry" Kagome said walking closer "it was Rin's period that you had me come for wasn't it? Do Inu Yokai not go through the same thing?"

He looked up at her in disgust "even if they did why would I know? That's a woman's curse and I am not a woman."

Kagome sighed and in that moment she looked much older than her seventeen years.

"you shouldn't sigh like that, it ages you" Sesshomaru said softly as he looked at her.

"sure what ever, but I came to speak to you, I'm going to go home as soon as Rin is finished with her cycle"

He didn't know why he did it but he asked "will you stay one more month so that you can help her next month? That way we can be sure that she will not be scared anymore."

Kagome only nodded, but as she left she couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru had asked her to stay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Kagome will you leave soon?" Rin asked a few days later breaking through Kagome's thoughts

"no Rin I'm going to stay a little longer"

"yay! I knew that Lord Sesshomaru would not send you away, you are too important for him to let go."

Kagome watched the girl in the mirror as she brushed Kagome's hair, in many ways Kagome mothered the young girl even though she was only a few years younger. When Rin was finished brushing her hair she stood up saying,

"Rin help me find my bathing suit, I'm going to the hot springs"

That was one thing that Kagome loved about living here with Sesshomaru and Rin was that the house was built over a hot spring, so all Kagome had to do was go downstairs to enjoy a naturally warm bath. Clad in her favorite bikini she went to the springs and slipped in, as soon as she had wet her hair she got the feeling that she was being watched.

"what is that strange thing you are wearing?"

Kagome blushed at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice as he asked about her bathing suit. She swam over so that she could face him.

"it's a bathing suit, I wear it so that I can bathe anywhere with out compromising my modesty."

"I'm sorry miko, do not take offence but…" he said his eyes drifting over her curves "I believe your modesty is leaving little to the imagination, I don't see why you wear it at all."

Kagome looked shocked before snapping "would you rather I went bathing with out it?"

Sesshomaru moved so that he was close enough to touch "If I preferred you were without it I would have already removed it from your body"

He watched as Kagome simply blushed and gasped,

"and more so if I decided that I didn't like it I would have one of the servants go to your room and gather all of them and have them burned. You need to learn Kagome, my house, my rules. You will see my word is law."

Kagome hit her balled up fists into the waters surface as she watched him move back to his former position.

She watched him for a minuet before saying angrily "you cannot control me Sesshomaru, I don't have to do what you say, and I don't have to give you anything that you want" then she turned away crossing her arms over her chest.

In one flurry of motion Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and grabbed her arm spinning her around straight into his bare chest. He looked down at her before saying "Kagome you foolish girl I will take what I want, and your need or want for me to have it is no matter to me."

He watched as her bottom lip trembled in the most alluring pout, then with out any thought Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's neck, his fingertips brushing the tendrils of hair at the back of her neck, his thumb tucked gently behind her ear and he leaned down and kissed her gently.

His mouth took hers greedily as he slipped the hand on her arm to the back of her neck and untied her bikini top, before moving to her back to pull the other string before tossing the top to the edge of the spring where her towel sat.

Sesshomaru continued kissing her as she relaxed and finally kissed him back tangling her fingers in his wet hair.

He swiftly reached down and pulled the strings on her hips pulling the bottoms from her hips letting them float to the surface, she gasped against his mouth as her sudden nakedness left her unsure of what was going to happen next.

Kagome couldn't resist her instinct as she pressed her body against his, her actions wanton and bold. She knew that he could take her in this moment and she would be unable to stop him, and as her heartbeat quickened in her chest she didn't care.

Sesshomaru pulled his body away from her lithe form before leaning down and whispering huskily in her ear "I decided that I didn't like your outfit anymore"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome just stood there with her mouth gaping open as Sesshomaru untangled himself from her grasp and moved away from her…

--

She didn't even blink as she watched him dive under the warm water and get out at the edge doing little to cover his nude body as he walked around the spring to collect his belongings.

She watched silently as he wrapped a towel around himself and walked out…

Then she let a string of curses out so foul that she shocked even herself…

He was right, he would take what he wanted, but Kagome just could not come to terms with what had just happened.

--

She dried herself off, put on her robe then went upstairs to go lay down. As her mind raced about a million things at once she tried to get a grasp on what just happened.

Obliviously Sesshomaru had called her bluff, she told him that she wouldn't give him what he wanted from her and he had proved her wrong by taking it from her.

Kagome was confused, and as she lay there trying to understand the most powerful demon in the western lands, Rin snuck in and crawled into bed with Kagome,

"what do you want Rin? Cant you see that I'm thinking?"

"yes I can Kagome" the girl said laying her head on Kagome's shoulder "but I had something to tell you that is very important."

"what is it?"

"today Lord Sesshomaru let me to the nearby village to do some shopping and I met a boy, and he took interest in me, but Kagome this was not just any boy, he is the ruling lord's son." Rin said nervously.

"and?" the older woman replied wanting the whole story.

"his family wants to meet my parents, he wishes to court me Kagome."

Kagome sighed, Rin was 14 years old, by the standard of the times she was old enough to be married, but most did not marry so young, and Kagome knew of the semi-peaceful agreement that Sesshomaru had with the lord. But Kagome worried that if the lord tried to convince Sesshomaru of his sons desire to court Rin that the outcome could be quite bad.

"Rin you must tell Sesshomaru, but if he wants I will go and meet with the boy and his family and tell them of Sesshomaru's wishes."

Rin nodded and slipped out of the bed and skipped off to find the Yokai that had Kagome so perplexed.

Kagome unable to keep her mind from wandering to the kiss a few minuets ago idly picked up a magazine that she had brought with her from her time. She leafed through the pages until she saw a ad that caught her eye.

The ad showed nothing more than a beautiful silver necklace with a handful of tear drop rubies, it was the most beautiful thing that Kagome could remember laying her eyes on.

As she waited for Rin to return with the news she absentmindedly began to draw her own neck on the ad, she intended to draw her whole head so she could see what she would look like wearing it.

Warm breath on her neck drew Kagome out of her thoughts as she put down the pen she was drawing with. "Kagome I want you to accept the lords offer"

Kagome blinked trying to regain her composure as the words sunk in "you're going to let the boy court Rin?"

Sesshomaru flicked a few strands of his long silver hair over his shoulder as he nodded to Kagome.

"get dressed you're going to go there with Rin now."

Kagome said nothing as she put the magazine down and moved for the closet so she could pick out a kimono to wear.

Sesshomaru looked down once more at the ad laying there open on Kagome's bed, and he finally figured out what she had been drawing…

There was Kagome's neck and a small ear, the perfect collar bones…

He didn't even realize that Kagome had already dressed and was looking at him strangely.

"how do I look?" she asked naively

Sesshomaru took a moment to regard her, watching the trail of her fingers as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes following the curve of her throat down to her collar bone. Then for some reason his breath caught in his chest as he looked at the soft dip of skin at the base of her neck where the collar bones on either side met.

Somehow seeing this small soft piece of flesh between the folds of the silk kimono was more alluring then seeing Kagome with only little patches of fabric to cover her more womanly parts.

He knew he had given himself away when he heard Kagome's soft voice "really you like it?"

He said nothing just simply looked away trying to catch his breath. Then he watched as Kagome picked up the magazine and the pen. He reached out and plucked the pen from her hand…

"Your neck is attractive enough with the necklace, you need no more to entice with that drawing."

And Sesshomaru watched as she looked up at him her eyes shining "thank you" she whispered quietly before she got up to leave.

As she walked towards the door Sesshomaru moved to block her path. He reached out gently and tucked another loose strand of hair behind her ear, his finger tips tracing the path his eyes had taken moments ago. He felt a smile begin to tug at the corners of his mouth when he heard her breath catch in her throat as she blushed such a pretty shade of coral.

Sesshomaru leaned down so that he could bring his face close to hers "Kagome" he whispered "I need to know… why did you not stop me when I kissed you?" then he began to explain when he was confronted by her confused look "miko I expected you to try and purify me right on the spot as soon as my lips touched yours" he looked deeply into her caramel depths "Kagome I had assumed that I would only call your bluff, I did know that you would be so receptive to my actions"

Kagome blinked a few times surprised by his sudden honesty…

She could feel her pulse quicken as he stroked the tender skin of her neck…

She hoped she would not regret her next words "I wanted to be loved before I died" she then paused as she saw the strain become evident on his face, and for a moment she could swear that he was sniffing her for any diseases "I assumed that you would kill me after my usefulness had worn off, and I have just always wished that a man would hold me in his arms and love me" she sighed before adding "without dropping me on my bottom to run to his greatest conquest"

Sesshomaru watched the conflict on her face as she took one step closer before stepping back…

"do not sigh my Kagome it ages you"

"I know you've said that a thousand times" she said as she pulled away from him and walked out the door.

Kagome's mind was screaming at her, then she gasped with sudden realization…

He had called her 'his Kagome'


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome had been quiet all night, so quiet that Rin had nudged her quite a few times to make sure that she was still awake…

She sat looking at the two children and their obvious contrast, Rin was vibrant and alive, her voice was like a melody and when she smiled you could swear that she was made of rainbows and sunshine. The boy she was smitten with was a stark contrast, he was quiet and reserved, his voice was timid and weak, but he did seem to be able to talk to Rin easily enough.

Kagome suggested a long courtship during which Rin would be able to spend time with the boys family and be able to learn what would be expected of her.

The boys father looked at Kagome and smiled before asking what her right to the child was…

Kagome hadn't thought that out already…

What would she say?… that the Yokai she lived with had been offered stinky fish by the effervescent young girl then brought her back to life weeks later after a wolf attack? That no one knew why Sesshomaru kept little Rin around?

Rin's voice piped up "My dear Lord I thought I already explained, Lord Sesshomaru found me when I was an orphaned child many years ago, then a short time later he asked Lady Kagome to come live with us to help him care for me, like he believed a young lady should be. They have become my adoptive parents."

"Lady Kagome what is your relationship with the Yokai Lord?" the man asked .

Kagome looked to Rin knowing that she had already thought all of this out…

"Rin how does he explain it?" Kagome asked the girl trying to seem like she was searching for the right words.

"Lady Kagome, my Lord has said many times that he needs not lay a claim to you because he knows that your heart lays with his; also that he need not put a title to your name because he knows that what you share is special, and it need not be compromised by trying to define it."

"Rin you do have a way with remembering things." Kagome said nervously.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

About half an hour later Kagome and Rin were sitting in a carriage being taken back to Sesshomaru's castle, Kagome was deep in thought as Rin lay with her head in Kagome's lap.

"Kagome?" Rin asked quietly, the girl began taking as soon as Kagome laid a hand on her head to let Rin know that she was awake "Kagome I wanted to know… do you love lord Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know Rin, I wish I could understand him truly."

"you know what I said was true"

"really?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, I over heard him talking to another Yokai, the other man wanted you, but Lord Sesshomaru said that he could not give you up because you and him shared something special."

Kagome almost cried…

"Kagome?" the innocent voice rang out again "I was wondering, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?"

"promise that you can keep a secret without running and telling your lord as soon as he has a free ear?" Kagome waited for Rin's soft nod before continuing, "he scares me Rin, and he doesn't scare me because I fear death, he scares be because he can take what he wants from me." Kagome continued to explain as she watched the girl struggle to understand "I used to be in love with his brother Inuyasha, but with Inuyasha I wanted so badly to give everything there was of me to make him happy, I had to sacrifice to please him, but with Sesshomaru its different. He can take what he wants from me so I don't have to suffer from my sacrifices, also Rin I know that I am defenseless against him."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When the ladies returned home all Kagome wanted to do was follow Rin into their shared room and drift off to sleep…

But Jakken's awful horrid whining and begging made Kagome walk to Sesshomaru's office and slip inside.

"you sent your annoying helper to fetch me?" Kagome said blatantly annoyed.

Sesshomaru just sat and studied her… he had been relayed every word of hers and Rin's conversation, not because he had told anyone to spy on them but because the servant that drove the carriage overheard Kagome tell Rin to withhold information from Sesshomaru.

"are you hungry Kagome?" he said avoiding the point.

"no I'm not, I ate there, now why am I here?"

"Kagome, I just need to know, do you think that its alright to let the boy court Rin?"

And he nodded as Kagome gave her reasoning's as to why the boy and his family were and were not good candidates for Rin's future…

When Kagome was done talking Sesshomaru simply stated, "Kagome, with Rin away from the house so much I should make different sleeping arrangements… I'm moving you to a room closer to my own"

"so you're going to let her and the boy begin courting?" she watched as Sesshomaru nodded "and why should I have a room closer to yours?"

He only watched her as the confusion spread over her face like a wildfire, then she spoke again "I don't understand you."

Instead of explaining himself he changed the subject as he got up from his seat and walked closer to her "I would assume that you miss your mother… I am going to allow you to go visit her tomorrow… Jakken will take you there at sunset"

Kagome's mouth fell open as she heard his words, she was still confused but now needed answers, "why? I thought you didn't want me to leave?"

"I don't" was the only answer.

"then why are you going to let me go?" her voice shaking as he spoke.

"My Kagome is saddened, she has been over heard talking to Rin about how she misses her mother, This Sesshomaru did not want her to suffer any longer with out seeing her mother."

Kagome did not ask why he was speaking in the third person but instead smiled at his thoughtfulness "thank you Sesshomaru, it means a lot to me." then she laid her hands on Sesshomaru, sure she was being bold but what the hell why not…

Kagome placed her hands on his chest slipping them under his arms and around his back as she embraced him laying her head against his chest… her ear pressed to his chest just below his collar bone.

Sesshomaru was puzzled on what to do, he could not decide if he should return the embrace or shove her away, but she had never scorned him, the least he could do was comfort her. So the Yokai Lord pulled his arms from his sides and wrapped them around Kagome, one hand finding its way to the nape of her neck the other stroking her back gently.

Kagome sighed, but before Sesshomaru had the chance to tell her that it aged her he noticed that it was not the normal sad and weary exhalation of breath that it normally was, this sigh was a wave of contentment, he could hear the happiness and feel it radiate off of her.

He muttered inaudibly "return home to me, my Kagome"

Kagome lifted her head a bit "what did you say?"

Sesshomaru was enjoying this more then he could have imagined, he had never had someone so pleased to just touch him, and he was getting used to her presence. Kagome did not judge, speak harshly to him, or look down upon him like most humans did.

"Kagome you will return to me… Jakken will take you to the well at sundown tomorrow… I expect you back at the well by sundown the next day… I will be waiting for you at the well. If you're not back by sundown I'm going to go after you…"

Kagome was not shocked by this, Sesshomaru depended on her, she was however, shocked by the closeness that they were sharing at this moment. She moved closer to him, so that her slender body was pressed against his, and in one moment she had turned a friendly hug into a lovers embrace. She tucked herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively tighter around her.

The two stood this way for a long time before Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes "I need to go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped for a second as he almost asked the miko to come to bed with him. "then I will show you to your new room"

Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style and waltzed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-

I am so terribly sorry for not updating this sooner… I was doing really well for a while, but after some personal problems and a long bout of writers block, my computer crashed and I had to wipe the whole thing… I had nothing left of my stories… so I'm going to try and pick this up where it left off… but if there are inconsistencies please forgive me ahead of time.

No one left to love her - Chapter 8

The rays of sunlight streaming through the window caused Kagome's eyes to flutter open, she sat up looking around the vast room, and laid on the end of the bed was a beautiful silk kimono, and a freshly washed outfit from her own era.

She smiled at the thoughtfulness and assumed that it was one of the many servants that did it… but from the pocket of her jeans stuck out a little note card, curiously she pulled it out reading it…

_Dear Kagome,_

_I apologies if I was too forward last night, if my actions were too bold please let me know and I will at once refrain from acting in such a manner again._

_I had some of your strange clothing laundered so that you may wear them when you go to visit your mother._

_I will not be joining you for lunch today as planned, but I do still expect you to be home by tomorrow at sunset, dinner will be served as soon as you arrive here._

_-Sesshomaru._

She smiled at the beautiful handwriting… then thinking hard for a moment… "What happened last night?"

Then as she thought she remembered it all, her cheeks blushing hotly.

----Begin Flashback----

Sesshomaru had carried her to the room next door to his, and set her on her feet there; he was acting strangely, and for the life of her Kagome could not explain it.

Kagome even shocked herself when she had purred out "Sesshomaru, why don't you give me the tour?"

"Ah My Kagome, there is nothing to see, just a bed there that's all so far."

"Thank you" she leaned up brushing her lips over his "for taking me all the way here, it was ever so sweet of you" and before she could even lower herself down to the flats of her feet, Sesshomaru had pushed her backwards against the door, his lips finding hers, and for a moment it was like he had seared her with a hot iron, she was simply sizzling.

But until she trailed her hands up into his hair, gently pulling on the fine silvery tresses, it was only a kiss, but once she had given his hair a needy tug, he had seemingly unleashed a dragon, his kisses scorched her skin like he was breathing fire, even the normally level headed Kagome could not resist such a temptation. Her fingers shakily found the doorknob, worried what Rin would think if she were to catch them in such a state, as soon as the latch clicked audibly in the rather quiet hallway, Sesshomaru had nearly dragged her inside, closing the door behind them with a well placed kick.

Kagome found herself pressed against the pillar of the giant plat-formed curtained bed taking up a good portion of the room, but Sesshomaru had not gone back to his fervent kissing yet, he seemed to be staring at her neck, and gently he placed a finger under her chin tilting her head to the side, she could hear his breath quicken but she didn't understand what was so alluring in a neck.

Sesshomaru did though, his eyes searching for the gentle slope of her neck, the little dip where the two sides of her collar bones met. In one of the fateful decisions he would ever make in his life, he leaned over and kissed her neck, and he thought to himself 'nothing special about this' but his primal instincts were much stronger, and ignoring her gentle musing through his locks, he let just the lush tip of his tongue trail down kagome's neck, finding its way down to the collar bone where he placed kisses and even nibbled a bit, this act in itself was not very erotic, pleasing yes… to him It was like the relaxed feeling one gets after a back massage… but apparently it was something totally different to Kagome.

Her pulse had sped up, hands that were once gently sliding through his hair, were now clutched in the silver strands, her breath coming out in jagged moans and pants, but as soon as he extracted himself from her, she whimpered.

Kagome had just whimpered, just like a puppy would when scolded…

Sesshomaru couldn't seem to control himself for a long moment, in a flash his hands were upon her slender and bare neck, rubbing the tender pale flesh there as he leaned down to place a tender kiss upon her lush lips, her hands found his hips and she pulled him close to her, his hips and his ever growing need pressed against her, his hands found her obi, the long sash she wore tied around her waist, easily his slender fingers untied the bow and he pulled himself away to unwind it from her torso, it was then he noted how slender she was, even though her heavy lidded eyes and the way that she pulled her bottom lip with her teeth seemed to beg him to undress her, he stopped.

Sesshomaru felt guilty, he wanted her, and truth was he could have taken her had he wished, and with the way her hands grabbed at him greedily, he knew that if he were to ask now she would give herself to him…

-I wanted to be loved before I died-

Her own words rang out in his mind, he knew he was a rough lover, knew that if he wished he could snap her neck without even flexing a muscle, but as he set his hands at her waist lifting her into the high bed he sighed, knowing that she was only a mere human, and no matter what he thought at the moment, he could not have her. If he did he would risk having hanyou children, and he could not have a child that the other daemons would despise as he had despised his brother.

"Kagome, this is wrong, you are just a Woman, and I should not take anything from you."

His words broke through to her, and she blinked rapidly trying to understand before he continued.

"I cannot soil you. You My Kagome… are worth more then that."

-----End Flashback-----

So here she sat, wondering what she would do until sunset, but seeing as she didn't know how late she had stayed up, she hurried to dress, putting on the "strange clothes" as Sesshomaru described them.

There came a gentle knocking on the door of her room followed by "Lady Kagome? May I have a word with you?"

It was the familiar and hard to forget voice of Jakken on the other side of the door… kagome smiled softly before calling out "come in Jakken"

"Honorable Lady Kagome, we must leave quickly, it is almost sunset." and the little man bowed so deeply that his nose almost touched the ground.

Kagome grabbed her bag of things and began to walk out the door "Jakken don't be so formal, just call me Kagome." and she chuckled leading the way outside.

Jakken followed… but until they reached the stable where Ah-Un was, ready to be taken for the trip, and as Kagome reached up to pet the dragons muzzle Jakken spoke once more "Lady Kagome, I have to be formal… My lord has given you the Lady of the houses quarters, which says a lot about the dear Lady Kagome…" Jakken trailed off uncomfortably, like he was going to add more and held back.

"I know you want to ask why Jakken… but to that question I have no answer…" she sighed softly as Jakken helped her up onto Ah-Un's back.

-----------

"Kagome you should go spend a little time with your girl friends, they must have missed you." Kagome's mother said as she looked at her over a book.

"I don't want to… I want to stay here and spend time with you and Grandpa and Souta" she nodded as she took a seat close to her mother "what are you reading?"

Her mother closed the book sighing softly, "it's a book your father gave to me on our first anniversary, and he said that the story reminded him of how he and I met and the way that I won his heart."

Kagome smiled softly loving to hear stories about her father "will you tell me about it?"

"of course my daughter" her mother smiled before starting her tale "your father was a business man, young and ambitious he had risen through the ranks at his corporation rather fast, I was a waitress at a nearby diner while I was going thought nursing school, and he was so cold, so distant to everyone that he talked to… but every day he ordered the same thing, and so set in his routine that he showed up at 1:15 every afternoon for his meal. After a while I used to have his food cooking when he got there that way it would be ready as soon as I had served him something to drink. Then one day he didn't show up, he had given me his business card, and when he hadn't shown up by the time I was leaving, I took a chance" she looked over at Kagome who seemed to be at the edge of her seat "I had the cook make me his usual order and pack it up in a take out box, then I headed down the street to his office building, the receptionist thought it was such a wonderful idea that she called your fathers secretary saying that I was his wife! And that I was surprising him with a late lunch" she paused to listen to Kagome's laugh "I was let right into his office without any question, and there he was hunched over his desk pouring over some paperwork." she smiled softly "he was so surprised to see me, he said it was the nicest thing anyone had done for him since he moved into the city, he claimed that was the moment he fell in love with me."

Kagome smiled softly watching her mothers face "and how is the book like that?"

"the book is about a miko priestess who is captured by a evil and cold hearted Yokai prince, he is evil and cold and cruel, but somehow, she manages to win his heart, and he tries to hate her, to shun her, but he never sends her away, even thought he is trying to hate her."

"And what happens? Does he send her away?" Kagome was curious… she was a Miko… and Sesshomaru a Yokai… she shook her head sending the thought away.

"the Miko becomes scared, she knows that she will die much sooner then he will, and once she realizes that she's in love with him, she tries to leave, but she cannot find her way back home, its like the world is keeping her with him, and he chases her, she thinks to kill her, but he came to find her for one thing, for one last kiss" her mother sighed softly again "he understood why she was leaving, and he gave her a kiss goodbye, and he told her he loved her, and there in that moment when he kisses her with his pure love in the air, it bonds them."

"Bonds them? What's that mean?"

Her mother thought for a moment "the Miko wished to be loved, she wanted to be truly in love, she had done so much in her life to be loved by the one that she loved, that was even how she got captured by the Yokai in the first place."

Kagome just looked at her mother confused "but what happened in the end?"

"She had tamed the wild Yokai's heart, and he had loved her so purely that every wish she had ever made came true, and it's said that if all your wishes come true you will live forever."

Kagome stared at her mother dumbfounded for a moment "do you think that story is real?"

Her mother sighed softly "Kagome I lost your father, I don't know what to think of that story, and it seems it's just a story."

--------------------------------


End file.
